Yuuto Abe
'Yuuto Abe '(安倍 悠斗, Abe Yuuto) is a Shinigami situated in the Thirteenth Division and is a new addition to the Gotei 13, having joined 5 months prior to the Quincy invasion of the Seireitei. Being new to his duties as a Shinigami, he isn't very confident and lacks courage when it comes to fighting with his zanpakutō. Appearance Yuuto is an average sized young man with black slicked back hair. One streak of his hair is white, though this is possibly due to his genetics as his family commonly had full grey hair as a young age. He normally wears a basic shihakusho and has no embellishments on it, with his zanpakutō tucked into his sash. His build is scrawny and his skin is pale with his eyes being dark brown. Personality A kind-hearted male, Yuuto is incredibly shy and doesn't like talking to people as he believes they only talk to him because they're either bored or trying to make him feel better. As a result, most of the people in his squad have never heard him speak, making a lot of people think that he can't speak at all. Since Yuuto believes himself to be weak, he does all he can to get out of being posted in the real world as he is afraid he'd get killed since he sees himself as a pretty weak fighter. Having abysmal self-esteem, Yuuto does barely anything and ends up doing menial tasks as he hates being lazy. History Powers and abilities 'Average Spiritual Power: '''As mentioned by his professors, Yuuto's spiritual power is nothing special, though this is possibly due to Yuuto believing his reiatsu to be insignificant as a result of his inferiority complex. Oddly enough, many of his squad have noticed that he seems to last quite long in a fight as he reserves all his reiatsu and uses it sparringly. '''Basic Hakuda Mastery: '''Yuuto has never been good at hand-to-hand combat and usually prefers to use either his sword or Kidō. His lack of knowledge is a big contributer, however, his low opinion of his own potential definitely has a hand in why his Hakuda skills are only at a basic level. '''Intermediate Kidō Mastery: '''One of the reasons Yuuto wanted to be a Shinigami was to join the Kidō Corps as one of its members had inspired him. As a result, he worked incredibly hard to master Kidō, but ultimately, never achieved his dream as he just met Shinō Academy standards. Despite this, Kidō is the skill he is best at and as a result, he uses it more than his zanpakutō. '''Basic Hohō Mastery: '''Not being a fan of Hohō he didn't do too well in this regard as he had little control over how fast he went or where he'd end up landing, thus causing him to injure himself every class without fail. Over time, Yuuto improved, but he never tried to master it because of his irrational fear of using it. '''Intermediate Zanjutsu Mastery: '''During the latter part of his schooling, Yuuto began to practice his Zanjutsu a lot more as his teacher was incredibly strict and made sure that he didn't fall behind. While this has made him good at Zanjutsu, he doesn't use it too much, partially to spite his teacher and partially because he prefers Kidō over Zanjutsu. Zanpakutō '''Senbazuru '(千羽鶴, Thousand Paper Cranes) takes the form of a katana with parchment coloured binding around the hilt and a hilt shaped like a flat paper crane. This sword is usually tucked into Yuuto's obi and has a faded yellow scabbard with the kanji for Senbazuru painted on in black ink, which was done by Yuuto himself. Shikai: Released by the command '"Make a wish" '(願い事をする, Negaigoto O Suru), Senbazuru becomes a paper version of its sealed state, with origami cranes strung along at the end of the hilt. (no moves as of yet) Bankai: Not achieved. Trivia *Image taken from a page in the recent chapters of the Bleach manga. I can't remember the page though, so if you could let me know, that'd be great.